Memory based attacks are a significant threat to computing environments. Some such attacks involve storing malicious code, such as a virus or a worm, in the memory of a computer system, then exploiting bugs or buffer overflows while running legitimate programs to transfer control to the malicious code.
Security, or integrity, services may be implemented to prevent memory based attacks from tampering with a program during execution. The program, however, may not be directly compatible with the integrity services and implementing the integrity services may involve manually editing the software agent's source code.
Systems and methods are needed to provide a seamless interface between a program and integrity services in a VT environment.
Features, elements, and aspects of the invention that are referenced by the same numerals in different figures represent the same, equivalent, or similar features, elements, or aspects, in accordance with one or more embodiments.